A network consists of a server and clients. Comparing with the clients, the server is a better computer of a faster processing capability and a larger storage capacity for providing service of the clients, wherein the clients can access data of the server via the network.
FIG. 1 illustrates a network consisting of a server and clients. Meanwhile data is transmitted between the internet 15 and clients 11, 12 and 13 via a server 14. The server 14 scans the data by means of two following methods.
(1) The server 14 (or an external program) audits the storage space (ex. a memory or a hard disk) in a periodical mode for checking all data which have not been scanned yet.
(2) The server 14 (or an external program) scans the accessed data in a real-time mode, when the accessed data are accessed via the storage space of the server 14.
However in the method (1), no matter whether there is any data which has not been scanned yet, the server 14 (or an external program) has to scan all storage space of the server 14 in the periodical mode. For a user of clients having a lower credit class, the server 14 will easily miss a suitable time for scanning the data accessed by the lower-credit-class user. For a user of clients having a higher credit class, it will waste the extra system resources, for example, the extra memory space and the extra calculating time of the microprocessor for executing the scanning process.
With regard to the method (2), it will waste a lot of the extra system resources, for example, the extra long-term memory space, the extra memory space for scanning and the extra calculating time of the microprocessor to scan the data of the higher-credit-class users. However the real-time scanning process of the higher-credit-class is always unnecessary.
Hence, the present invention is attempted to improve the prior art and provides a data scanning system and a method thereof for a server.